


daiken / taiyama kiss meme

by fawnmon (hartbeat)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crest Gems AU, Forehead Kisses, Heartbeat Kink, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, it's just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbeat/pseuds/fawnmon
Summary: a collection of three-sentence fics about two different pairs, daiken (daisuke x ken) and taiyama (taichi x yamato) for a meme i did!
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 19
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Digimon Crest Gems AU





	daiken / taiyama kiss meme

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an art meme that i then decided to write fics for. i drew each of the kisses! check out the artwork [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/fawnmons/status/1297407318968209408/) or [here on pixiv!](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83878268) the last two are from the [crest gems au which you can read about here.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CrestGems/profile)

daiken / forehead kiss

  1. ken waits until he’s sure he’s asleep, until his restless limbs go still and his breath evens out into soft, open-mouthed snores. peeking over the edge of the bed from his spot on the futon, he finds daisuke sprawled out asymmetrically on his back with his head cradled in a nest of auburn fluff. he grips the edge of the mattress as he stands, and, gathering courage borrowed from the sleeping boy beneath him, leans in to ghost his lips across his forehead, hoping to imprint himself upon his dreams.



taiyama / forehead kiss

  1. taichi’s talking about something (when is he not?), but yamato’s not listening. instead he’s watching the breeze rustle through taichi’s mountain of chestnut hair, wondering how the hell he even manages to hold his chattering head up. unable to be ignored forever, taichi eventually raps his knuckles on his forehead with a “yama, are you listening?” and yamato responds by burying his hands in taichi’s massive mane and smoothing his bangs out of the way to grace his forehead with a fond kiss in return.



daiken / cheek kiss

  1. ken has no right being so pretty _and_ so tall, daisuke thinks as he walks briskly beside him to keep up with his long-legged pace on their way to the train station — some guys just have it all. before he can disappear through the gates, daisuke slaps a hand on ken’s shoulder, using it to both turn ken towards him and to pull himself up on his tiptoes so he can reach his cheek for a goodbye kiss. ken’s beautiful face cracks into an even more beautiful smile, and as he watches him leave daisuke can’t help but think that he has it all, too, because he has him.



taiyama / cheek kiss

  1. taichi’s sitting on the curb beside yamato as he plays his harmonica, the deeply familiar tune taking him back to that strange and wondrous summer when they’d laughed and starved and fought together and slept beside each other in the dirt. so much has changed since then, but the melody has not, steady as yamato’s hands as he cradles the instrument to his mouth, no doubt lost in the same memories. inching closer, taichi tilts his head first into yamato’s shoulder, then noses up to his cheek, feeling it swell and hollow beneath his lips as he presses breath into song.



daiken / hand kiss

  1. they don’t get to jogress much anymore, so when the need finally arises again for their hearts to align and their souls to combine, every second is precious. and with only a few minutes before they’ll reach their destination and be forced to battle, they sink into each other on the reflective glass floor of imperialdramon’s capsule, not intending to waste a single one. high on their connection and desperate for closeness, ken buries his face in daisuke’s neck with his nose against his pulse and inhales sharply into it when daisuke presses his lips to the matching flutter in his delicate wrist, savoring each synchronized beat as it counts down the time.



taiyama / hand kiss

  1. “hey yamato, look out!” taichi shouts as he runs up behind his best friend and takes a purposefully badly-aimed swing at his ear. yamato, used to this kind of behavior from taichi, ducks easily out of the way and immediately rounds on him with a peeved glare, raising his own fist and growling, “why’d you do that?”  
“because i love you,” taichi replies innocently, taking hold of yamato’s wrist and kissing him on the knuckles to watch him deflate with a flush and a frown.



daiken / lip kiss

  1. “you should try some of mine too, i added something a little extra to it,” daisuke tells ken as they sit across from each other at his dining table, sampling his newest ramen concoction. ken watches daisuke slurp up a messy mouthful of noodles, broth dribbling over his chin, and can’t resist the urge to just lunge across the table and steal a taste of it straight from his lips. he then sits back and thoughtfully licks the flavor from his own while daisuke stares at him, his eyes wide and cheeks scarlet as he chokes down a gulp.



taiyama / lip kiss

  1. taichi often finds that just asking yamato to kiss him is not enough — he prefers to _force him_ , to _make him make him shut up_ with an aggressive attack on his big mouth. he finds it fun, teasing and taunting and prodding him until he’s red in the face and about to snap. yamato finds it _annoying,_ until he finally does grab taichi by the collar and crash their lips together, growling with satisfaction as he bites down and tugs that smug grin off his face with his teeth.



daiken / neck kiss

  1. ken startles awake in the night, wrenching himself out of daisuke’s sleepy grasp to sit up and catch his shaking breath in the wake of yet another nightmare. “the seed again?” mumbles daisuke’s voice from behind him, and ken stiffens as he feels his fingers brush through the hair falling over the back of his neck, revealing the spot where the source of his fear lies buried beneath his skin. he whines as daisuke’s lips brush the spot, and lets him slide the collar of his oversized pajama shirt down his shoulder for better access, dissolving into bliss as the miraculous warmth of each gentle kiss fights off the biting cold inside him.



taiyama / neck kiss

  1. yamato’s growl reverberates against taichi’s teeth as he scrapes them over the column of his throat while they make out, hands gripping at his collar to keep it rolled out of the way. at first he was jealous that yamato’s voice dropped before his, but not now that he can chase his adam’s apple up and down with a trail of bites and kisses, drawing out all sorts of deep, rumbling noises from within. he catches the hard protrusion beneath his chin as he swallows, fits his lips around it and sucks hungrily, giving his own hum of satisfaction as it vibrates with yamato’s.



daiken / crest kiss

  1. when ken slips into bed with him daisuke immediately starts glowing through his shirt, his soul spontaneously rejoicing at the closeness of its partner. overcome with affection, ken unbuttons daisuke’s pajamas halfway down his chest, nuzzling in close to lay kiss after kiss on the warm bright surface of his crest and picking up bursts of daisuke’s devotion to him with every touch of lips. he settles against him with a sigh and drifts to sleep surrounded by his light and breath and heartbeat, content with the knowledge that when they’re together, he doesn’t need to be afraid of the dark.



taiyama / crest kiss

  1. they’ve been lying in bed together all evening, kissing and grinding lazily at sporadic intervals and just basking in each other’s presence while yamato’s dad is gone for the night. while idly exploring him, yamato’s hand crawls beneath taichi’s shirt and finds his crest, which sparks to life beneath his touch and sends a burst of taichi’s desire roaring through him. “oh, you want more?” yamato teases, shimmying lower to push taichi’s shirt up and press a kiss directly to the shining crest of courage on his stomach as it shakes with his laughter.




End file.
